At present, a user terminal may realize various functions, for example, recording an audio/video file or downloading an audio/video file from an application. Moreover, a sound effect may be configured to an audio/video file in the user terminal to enrich an expression effect of the audio/video file. Here, a video file may include an audio file and an image file. The audio file corresponds to the image file on the basis of a time point. Therefore, in a process of adding the sound effect to the audio/video file, the sound effect is configured to the audio file. However, in this process, a sound in the original audio file may usually be suddenly changed. For example, a volume is suddenly increased, so that noise may be easily produced to bring auditory discomfort to a user and reduce a user experience.